The Slytherin Plan
by pongo
Summary: The Slytherins kidnap Gryffindors and make them servants. Will Ron and Harry rescue their best friend? Read And Review to find out. Thanks!
1. Hermione gets kidnapped

Chapter 1: Hermione Gets Kidnapped

"So Professor do we have your permission to do this?" asked Draco. He and Professor Umbridge, who had just been appointed Headmistress, were in her office talking about an evil plot.

"I don't see why not Draco, but just remember not to go to far with this ok?" Umbridge replied.

"Thanks Professor, I promise it won't get out of hand," Draco said with a smirk on his face, "I'll go and tell the others." Draco went to the Slytherin common room and told all the other Slytherins about his scheme.

"Okay guys," He began, "I asked Umbridge about being able to hypnotize all the Gryffindor fifth year girls so that they do whatever we want them to. We can make them do our homework or something, but not much beyond that."

"Really Draco, she said we could do that?" Pansy Parkinson asked while looking dreamily at Draco. Everyone knew that Pansy and Draco liked each other, but the had never admitted their feelings.

"Yea she said we just can't go overboard with it." said Draco.

She continued to fawn over Draco, but suddenly was hit with a thought.

"What if Snape won't let the Gryffindor girls down here, you know how much he hates that house!" she exclaimed.

"I was just about to go and ask him for permission," He said and then strolled out of the room, leaving several very impatient Slytherins in his wake. Draco approached Snape and inquired about the plan.

"Well normally I would not like Gryffindors in our tower, but I guess that given the goal of this project it would be acceptable."

Draco thanked Snape and left his office to go back to the common room. He told everyone that Snape had given the go ahead for the plan, and they all began mapping out their quest, which would occur that night.

After dinner, Draco followed a group of Gryffindors to the portrait of the fat lady and listened to them give the password. He called on his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, and waited until he was sure everyone was asleep. Then they broke into the tower and made their way towards the girl's dormitory and captured Hermione.

Meanwhile, up in the boy's dormitories, Ron was awakened by faint squeaks of terror. He ran out into the common room to see what was making all the commotion. He squinted into the darkness and two huge shapes carrying a limp form with bushy hair out of the common room. He also saw a shorter form struggling to get the thing he was carrying through the portrait hole. Then saw a couple more people going back up to the girl's dormitories and carrying out more girls. Ron was confused but he didn't know what to do. He knew the first girl that had been carried out was Hermione, but she was gone now and he pondered what action he should take. Should he go save the girl he loves or just wait for an explanation? He ran up to the boy's dormitories and woke Harry up to tell him what had just happened.

"Ron are you insane! Why didn't you go after them and try to save Hermione?" Harry inquired when Ron was finished ranting.

"Harry, if you'd had seen those two guys you wouldn't have been going after anyone either! They were massive! And I think they had already knocked Hermione out! I wasn't about to get in their way!" Ron sputtered.

"Well I still think you should have gone after them dimwit! What if they had hurt Hermione?" Harry scolded.

TO BE CONTINUED...

What will happen to Hermione? Will Ron get the courage to go and save her? Will he ever figure out who Hermione's kidnappers were? Please review this chapter and be sure to look for updates!


	2. Harry and Ron to the rescue?

Chapter 2: Harry and Ron to the Rescue?

"Do you think they hurt Hermione, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but lets go see." Harry said while digging in his trunk for his invisibility cloak so that he and Ron weren't seen sneaking around the corridors. When they got down to the common room they found something that they never thought they'd see.

"Harry, look what I found! It's a piece of a Slytherin's robe. How do you suppose it got here?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"I have no clue Ron, but at least we know who took Hermione," said Harry coldly, getting a look of pure hate in his eyes.

"We do? Who is it?" Ron started with a hint of confusion in his voice. "Who took Hermione? I don't get it."

" It was Malfoy, Ron. He probably waited until someone came into the common room and heard the password, or he got it from Umbridge." Harry stated matter-of- factly

"Well then, why are we still standing in the middle of the common room? Lets go save Hermione!" Ron had finally gained the courage to go and rescue the girl he loved.

Meanwhile, down in Snape's dungeon, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle were holding Hermione hostage. Crabbe and Goyle were holding Hermione down and making sure didn't try to get away or scream for help. Draco was swinging a large pendant in front of Hermione's face, but she didn't look amused.

"What do you think your doing Malfoy? You'll never get away with this! Snape and Umbridge and McGonagall would never let you do this to me!" screamed Hermione in a very scared but angry voice.

"You're forgetting Granger, I'm part of the Inquisitorial Squad and I can do whatever I want! Plus, Snape and Umbridge already gave me permission, so no one can stop me now." Malfoy said, his voice full of amusement. He continued to swing the pendant in front of Hermione's head until her head fell onto her shoulder, and she was in a deep trance.

Just then, Harry and Ron came into the dungeon. They were too late to stop Draco from hypnotizing Hermione but they were in time to get her out of Draco's clutches. Harry distracted the three Slytherins while Ron grabbed Hermione and raced out of the dungeon with her in his arms.

"Thank you so much guys! But they were going to bring me back here when they were done. Although, I'm really glad to be back, I'm so tired." Hermione said with a big yawn.

Harry and Ron simultaneously began bombarding her with questions, "What were you doing there? What did they want with you? What did they do to you?" they asked.

"I cant tell, but it's no big deal really, I'll be in trouble if I tell, but trust me you I'm fine! Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ron, Harry," she explained, and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and hugged Harry tightly around the middle. She sighed. "My heroes!" She smiled and climbed the stairs to her dormitory.

Back in the boys dormitories Ron was ecstatic.

"She kissed me Harry! She kissed me! Can you believe it? She actually kissed me!" Ron whispered excitedly through the darkness, while jumping up and down on his bed.

"Yes Ron she did kiss you. And yes, I can believe it I was standing there when it happened! Harry said sleepily, "Now will you please shut up and let me go to sleep?"

"Ok, Goodnight Harry." Ron said, a little to enthusiastically.

"Goodnight Ron." muttered Harry just before he fell asleep.

"She kissed me. She kissed me! I wonder if she likes me? Oh, I wish I knew." Ron thought, and with the kiss still on his mind he fell asleep.

So what do you think so far? Please review and let me know. the third chapter will be coming really soon. But for now...TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Hermione is acting weird

Chapter 3: Hermione is Acting Weird

A/N: This is one week later, after Ron nearly fainted because Hermione kissed him. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins have already begun their plan. Every fifth year Gryffindor girl is under a sort of trance. Ron has not told Hermione he likes her. But you'll see. Things will heat up between them. Sorry CheeseDiva and 'Mione, no snogging Well now you know enough so lets continue with the story shall we?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everything was fine until a Slytherin passed by and whispered something in Hermione's ear. She froze, nodded, and then continued her conversation with Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron found this very strange.

"So anyway Ron, what were you saying?" asked Hermione as though nothing had happened.

"Forget what I was saying, what was with that?" Ron inquired, looking concerned.

"What was what? Oh that? It was nothing really. Let's just drop the subject and go to Defense Against the Dark Arts,"Hermione explained, and then left Ron and Harry to go to her seat.

"Ron don't worry, if she says there's nothing to worry about then there's nothing to worry about," Harry said comfortingly.

"Harry, I'm just worried about her, you have to admit she is acting really weird."

Ron was really worried but he decided to just relax. Hermione could take care of herself. In class Umbridge was quite cheery.

"Okay class, today instead of reading, you're going to work on your homework. I know most of you have at least some homework to do so go ahead. But please, keep it down. There will be no need to talk," she stipulated.

After she said this she sat down at her desk and buried herself in her own work.

"Wow, Umbridge sure is in a good mood," Ron said to Hermione.

"I'm sorry if I don't talk much, but I have a ton of homework to do," Hermione replied, tensely.

"You have a lot of work? Since when? You always get your work done early," Harry remarked. He and Ron too had a load of assignments, but unlike Hermione, were only doing them now because they had procrastinated.

"I know, but I have a bunch now, so I can't talk. I have to get at least half of this done," Hermione said, before falling silent.

Ron was concerned again, but he let it slide. After class the three of them headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione you look really pale, are you feeling ok?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine Ron, really. I'm just tired so I think I'll go to bed now," she assured himand then kissed Ron on the cheek, "Goodnight Ron, Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight" Harry and Ron said together as they watched her ascend the staircase.

"Harry do you think Hermione is ok? She's acting rather odd. She even looked kind of worried and frightened when she walked by Draco and that's not like her!" Ron stated, in a concerned tone.

"I know but she'll be ok. Why don't you just talk to her? I'm sure she'll want to talk to you. And Ron, tell her how you feel. I bet she likes you too." Harry proposed.

"You know what, I think I'll tell her tomorrow. 'Night Harry." "Goodnight Ron,"

To Be Continued- Will Ron talk to Hermione? What will Hermione say to Ron? Will he tell her she likes him too? Will she tell him why she's acting so weird?


	4. Ron Confesses

A/N: I want to thank ILuvRonniekins for this great idea. With out her I would have never had this brilliant idea for this chapter. So please read her fics and review them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update as often as possible!

Chapter 4: Ron Confesses

The next day Ron saw Hermione in the Gryffindor Common room and decided to talk to her.

"Hermione do you have a sec, I mean could I talk to you for a bit?" asked Ron, while looking at the mass of books Hermione had lying on the table next to her.

"Sure Ron, but it has to be kind of quick I have a lot of homework to do." Hermione replied while working on Draco's Potions essay, and Pansy's summary on the Defense Against the Dark Arts chapter. Hermione looked up at Ron and saw deep concern in his eyes. She stopped doing her work so that she could give Ron her full attention.

"Well Hermione, I've been kind of worried about you lately and so has Harry. You're behind on your homework; you're up late almost every night. And the weirdest thing is that whenever you see one of the Slytherins you freak out. It's not like you Hermione."

"Oh Ron. I wish I could tell you but-" she paused suddenly. Should she tell Ron? 'I'll have to try,' she told herself.

"But what Hermione?" Ron asked, prompting her to continue. "I'm one of your best friends you can tell me anything, so what's going on?"

"Okay, well. the night the Slytherins took me, something happened," Hermione began in a slight whisper to make sure no one would hear her,"Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle broke into the common room and the girls' dormitory. They took Parvati, and me back to their common room," she paused again.

"What happened next Hermione?" asked Ron, he was curious and very concerned.

"Well then Draco put some kind of spell on us and told us not to tell any one about it," she stopped short of finishing her sentence when she suddenly remembered that she had to finish the Slytherin's homework.

"Ron I'm sorry but I really have to get back to my homework. I'll talk to you later." Hermione stated as she went back to working on the essay.

"No Hermione you have to tell me what happened! Why can't you tell anybody?" Ron began forcefully. He was starting to get angry. He didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to him. He looked down at her only to find her engrossed in working on the essay once more. He slammed his hands down on either side of her.

"Will you stop writing that stupid essay and talk to me?" he bellowed as he snatched up the parchment.

"Ronald Weasley you give that here this instant! I need to finish it!" she screamed back in a frightened voice.

"No! I won't give it back, not until you tell me exactly why you're so afraid of Malfoy!" He said in a concerned tone, but then dropped his voice to barley a whisper, and stared at his shoes when he continued. "Mione I love you. and I can't stand seeing you like this. I want the old Hermione back." he finished, daring to look at her again. Tears had welled up in Hermione's eyes when Ron had said "I love you", she looked up at him and began to speak shakily.

"I'm just afraid to tell you, I love you too Ron, but I just can't tell you."

With that said she ran out of the common room and up to the girl's dormitories.

Ron called out to her, but it was to late. She was already in her dormitory. He gently laid the essay down on the table. He felt so horrible that he had made Hermione cry; at least he thought he had. Ron went solemnly up to the boy's dormitories to tell Harry what had happened.

"So she just started crying and ran up to her dormitory?" asked Harry after Ron finished his story.

"Yeah, what am I going to do?" Ron inquired.

"Don't worry just leave her alone for a while. Give her some space," Harry replied.

"Okay I guess I'll do that," Ron said decidedly, and then let out a yawn. " Well I'm going to sleep, goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ron. "

------------------Saturday---------------------

Hermione was feeling much better. Although she kept getting the feeling of wanting to go back to the common room and do some homework. She tried to fight it just as she had last night, although it wasn't working very well. Just as things could have gotten better they got worse when Pansy strolled into the library where Hermione had been reading. Hermione knew what she was after but didn't have anything to give her. She had left Pansy's summary and Draco's essay in the common room in her haste the night before.

"Hello Hermione," Pansy said with a sweet smile. Hermione couldn't understand why Pansy was being so nice. But then, if Pansy was in a good mood maybe she wouldn't be as upset when Hermione told her she didn't have her homework.

"Er.hi Pansy," Hermione said nervously.

"Why look so nervous Hermione? It's not like your trying to hide that you don't have what I'm here for." Pansy laughed. Hermione giggled nervously.

"So where are the papers?" Pansy asked.

"Er, it's funny actually; I don't have them. I mean I do have them, but just not here with me. I, er, left them in the common room by accident," Hermione stammered.

"Oh! You're right Hermione, that is funny. Too bad Draco won't think it as funny as I do when_you_ tell him."

Hermione became even more nervous at this comment because at that moment Draco sauntered over.

"Oh there you are Pansy. I've been looking for you. It shouldn't have taken this long to get two assignments. Where are they Granger?" He asked.

"Well, I don't have them," said Hermione, her voice quivering in fear.

Draco started to get a little angry.

"And where exactly are they, and why don't you have them?" He inquired in the calmest voice he could muster.

"I accidentally left them in the common room," she sputtered, squinting her eyes and expecting the worst.

Pansy had started to giggle because she knew Draco was really upset. Hermione stood up in hopes that she could go back to the common room and at least get Pansy's summary. But then she realized that she hadn't finished a thing the previous night.

"Please tell me that they are sitting up in your common room finished and you were planning to go get them," Draco said coolly.

"Um, well how can I tell you this." Hermione squeaked. "I didn't actually get around to finishing them and." she tried to continue but was interrupted by a fuming Malfoy.

"You didn't finish them!" shouted Draco, "I can't believe this! The spell must not be working right. You should have finished them," He finished and raised his hand in an attempt to hit Hermione. But little did he know that Ron was in the next aisle listening to everything. When he saw Malfoy raise his hand he bolted out from behind bookcase to her rescue.

"Malfoy don't you even think about hitting her!" shouted Ron as he stood in front of Hermione so Draco couldn't hit her.

"Move out of the way Weasley, this is none of your business it's between Granger and me."

Ron didn't say anything, but just grabbed the thick book Hermione had been reading and hit Draco upside the head. He watched as the blonde boy sank unconscious to the floor.

"EEK! Draco!" shouted Pansy as she ran to his side and began fanning him with a thin book. "We've got to get out of here before he wakes up," said Ron as he gently lifted her and carried her all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, you saved me! Thank you!" Hermione squealed and gave Ron a kiss, but not on the cheek this time, "I love you Ronald Weasley! Now if you'll excuse me I still have to, uh, finish my work."

Hermione went back to work right away and was not disturbed the whole day.

To be continued...


	5. Draco's Revenge

Draco's Revenge 

A/N: I'm warning you now that in this chapter there will be a lot of weird pairings, so don't get mad because in the end Ron and Hermione will end up together and so will Pansy and Draco. (If you didn't know I'm a huge D/P shipper.There is a potion in this chapter that is a type of love potion. It isn't one of those love potions where the first person you see is the one you love.It works to make the victim like a person enough to date them , but not fall in love with them.

It had been a week since Draco had left the hospital wing. Hermione was trying her best to avoid him, Pansy, and the rest of the Slytherins for at least a few days more. She had almost made it, but then Draco caught up to her.

"Granger, I'd like a word with you." Draco began.

Hermione panicked a little, thinking she was going to get yelled at again.

"Yes? I finished all the work you missed while your gone and I turned it in for you. Now, if you'll excuse me,I have to get to class I can't talk." she replied hastily.

"No Granger, this is not about the homework, although, I'm glad to hear you _actually_ finished something since the last time I talked to you. I want to talk to you about Quidditch. _You're_ going to be the seeker for the Gryffindor team. It's not a permanent thing, but just for a while, so that we can win the Quidditch Cup." Draco said with a little smirk on his face.

"But, Draco that's cheating! And I can't take that place away from Harry."

Hermione couldn't believe this, Draco wanted her to cheat for him, which she never did, and steal the spot on the Quidditch team from her best friend. But, she couldn't tell him no, even though she just had, his will was to strong over her own weak one. So she decided to give in and do as she was told, even though she had a bad feeling of what was to come.

Draco didn't have to say anything to this, all he had to do was give her a look that said, "don't say no to me" and she finally agreed to be the new seeker for the Gryffindors Quidditch team.

"Your first practice is today I worked it out with the captain," Draco said with a bit of happiness.

"Fine. Now can I get to class I'm going to be late." She whimpered, not looking up, and without waiting for Draco's answer she went straight to her class.

After class, in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were doing their homework for the Slytherins together. Hermione even told them what Draco had told her to do earlier that day.

But before she could finish Harry, Ginny, and Ron came in. Lavender and Parvarti both giggled, and then left so that Hermione could talk to Ron and Harry alone. Parvati managed to say "good luck" to Hermione before leaving the room.

"Hi Hermione. What's going on?" asked a semi-confused Ron.

"Oh nothing um, I just have to talk to Harry about something." replied Hermione; hoping Harry wouldn't get mad at her news.

"What about?" asked Harry.

Hermione pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, I'm really sorry, and I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm taking your place as seeker . I can't really tell you to much, but it won't be for a long time only for like maybe a few games."

Harry couldn't answer right away. He was shocked at the news but also kind of relieved. He could finally catch up on his homework. But then he worried about Hermione; if they started losing it would be all Hermione's fault.

"Would you like me to help you practice? I mean, you don't know anything about seeking and you might want some help." Harry suggested.

"I don't think so, I think I can do it on my own, how hard can it be? All you do is chase a little gold ball with wings around and catch it. Thanks for offering though Harry." she said.

"Come on you two its time for dinner and I'm hungry if you two don't hurry Ginny and I are just going to leave without you." Ron said.

"We're coming. If you want to go on with out us that's fine." said Hermione.

"Lets just go down to dinner ,Harry. Ron is obviously going to starve if he doesn't eat right away." Hermione said sarcastically.

The four of them entered the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny were talking about girl things, and Ron and Harry were wondering what they could possibly be saying.

Meanwhile, Draco was up to no good. He was piling food on a plate; he then put some potion in the food and placed the plate where Hermione always sat. He took up post at the Slytherin table, and settled in to watch Hermione finish off the plate of heaping food.

At first Hermione didn't notice anything differentabout her food, but then she started to taste something funny.

"Does your guys' food taste funny?" she asked.

"No its as great as always" replied Ron through a mouthful of food.

"Oh, well then, I guess it's just me." said Hermione.

Later,after dinner Hermione and Ginny went over to the Quidditch field to practice, while Ron and Harry went up to the common room to finish their homework.

"Ok Hermione," began Ginny, "All you have to do is find

the snitch, chase after it, and try to get it before the other teams seeker gets it. "

"That should be easy! Shall we try it?" asked Hermione.

"Sure. Mount your broom and I'll let the snitch out."

Hermione mounted her broom while Ginny quickly grabbed the snitch and mounted her broom as well. Hermione and Ginny practiced for at least two hours before the team came out and Hermione had to start practicing with them. At first Hermione had trouble catching the snitch, but soon she was getting the hang of it.

During practice Hermione wasn't doing so well. She was really nervous and couldn't catch the snitch. All hope for the rest of the Gryffindors to win the upcoming game against Slytherin seemed lost.

Angelina was thinking about getting Harry back so that they could _actually_ have a chance, but she couldn't, there wasn't enough time. The game was tomorrow.

There was a lot of chaos in the Gryfindor common room. They were all excited about the game (everyone thought Harry was going to be the seeker). They all knew that Gryffindor would win this game. Hermione was sitting alone by the fire.

She was really nervous. What would happen if they lost the game today because of her? How angry would everyone be?

"Hermione are you ok?" came Ron's voice from behind her.

"Oh hi Ron. Yes I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous."

Ron tried to make her feel better but it was mostly useless. She was just too nervous.

"Harry will you help Hermione? She's really nervous about the game today. Maybe you can help her, and tell her how you keep from getting so nervous." asked Ron.

"Ok. All I do is pretend that I'm at practice with just the team and the other team. It really helps me relax."

That made her feel better but the rest of the day she couldn't really concentrate.

Ron was getting worried again. Hermione was starting to spend every minute of her time with Draco, and starting to not pay attention in class.

In fact during potions she was blowing kisses at Draco, and even writing him love letters in class.

During potions class Snape saw this and was disgusted. He took 50 points from Gryffindor and issued her detention. Everyone but Draco and Hermione were surprised at this. Ron spoke up on behalf of Hermione.

He went up to Snape and suggested that he do a spell check on Hermione because he thought she was under some kind of spell.

"Weasley would you like to join Miss Granger in detention?" Snape said while handing Ron a detention slip.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before speaking out of turn and insulting my judgment."

Ron was really upset by this, but at least it gave him time to talk to her about what was going on.

Draco just sat there, smiled, and put his arm around Hermione. Hermione loved it but the show of affection disgusted Ron.

After class Ron saw Hermione walking with Draco to their next class, Professor Umbridge's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was the last class before the game.

Ron couldn't help but watch in jealousy as Hermione and Draco talked and giggled with each other. His ears started turning red from rage.

"Ron what are you staring at?" asked Harry curiously.

"Malfoy and Hermione. Look at them. They look like they are madly in love with each other." Ron said, the jealousy evident in his voice.

"If you're so worried about her then talk to her before the match and in detention. And get her away from Malfoy"

Ron agreed but he kept watching Draco and Hermione.

"Draco I don't think I can go out onto that field today. I'm too nervous." whispered Hermione to Draco so that Umbridge wouldn't hear them.

"Hermione," Draco started awkwardly "Youll be fine. Just remember what you have to do. If you get too scared, come find me."

"Ok." said Hermione who was happy to hear him call her by her first name instead of her last.

"Class, for homework you must re-read chapters 1-6 and write a summary on them. That will be your study guide for Monday's test." said Umbridge.

"Now go on it almost time for the match."

Hermione and Draco walked out the door together, followed closely by Ron and Harry.

"I'll see you on the field." said Hermione as she blew Draco a kiss. Surprisingly to both Ron and Harry, Draco did the same thing. Harry had to hold back Ron so that he wouldn't try to hurt Draco even though he would have liked to see Ron do it.

"Oh hi Harry, Ron. How are you guys? Are you going to watch me tonight in the match? I'd feel so much better if you guys were there."

"We're fine. Yea of course we'll be there." said Ron

"Cool! Well I'm sorry but I have to go. See you later!" said Hermione, and she ran off.

The game kicked off and the players all rose into the air. Hermione could not tell wheather it was being so high up in the air on nothing but a broomstick, or the fact that there were what seemed to be thousands of people surrounding her, that was making her sick, but she felt as if she would faint.

Soon she had spotted Draco, and the sick feeling ebbed away. So she quickly flew over to him. She knew he was intent on finding the snitch but she didn't care.

She flew up right beside him, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. As she did this, she felt something fluttering in her palm. She paused, closed her hand over the snitch, and whispered in Draco's ear.

"I caught the snitch."

Draco was not at all pleased by this. He said, "Raise your hand up and tell the referee."

After saying this he flew down to the ground. He was furious. Hermione wasn't supposed to catch the snitch, he was.

He broke his broom over his knee and sulkily stalked out of the pitch. Only looking back once to see every Gryffindor praising Hermione for catching the snitch.

Later that night Ron and Hermione were serving their detentions by cleaning the cobwebs from Filches utility closets. Hermione was humming to herself, occasionally letting a few words slip. Ron was astonished to find that the chorus's were all about Malfoy.

"Must you sing about ferret boy?" said Ron, who was getting annoyed by her songs.

"I'm sorry Ron I didn't know they bothered you."

Ron turned her around and said "Hermione don't you see it? You're under some kind of love potion from Malfoy. Which explains these stupid songs, and those love notes, and not to mention the-the-the" Ron could barely even say it.

"The kiss!"

"Ron you're just jealous. You're afraid that I'm going to join Draco's side and forget about you and Harry. You know that's not going to happen. Now will you let go of me so we can finish cleaning."

"Fine."

Ron couldn't believe it. Hermione thought he was jealous.

The next day Draco offered to walk Hermione to potions class. Of course she didn't decline his offer. She even sat next to him and cut up the ingredients for his potion. After class Ron went to the library to find a book on love potions.

He quickly tried to find the counter spell to the potion that he thought Hermione was under. With some help from Ginny he successfully finished the potion.

"Who exactly is this for?" asked Ginny.

"You'll see. Thanks for the help Gin." replied Ron as he hurried off to the Great Hall for lunch.

Ron quickly and discreetly poured the potion into Hermione's pumpkin juice.

He watched her drink it. It obviously worked because when Draco came over to try to make Hermione sit with him so she could cut up his chicken she refused.

This made him very angry. He was just about to slap her but Ron grabbed his wrist before her could do anything and then punched him directly in the jaw.

Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy all squealed in horror as they watched Draco and Ron fight and roll around on the floor. It took Professor Mcgonnagal and Professor Snape to get them off of each other. Hermione and Pansy helped Ron and Draco to the hospital wing.

Draco was really banged up. He had a black eye, a big bump on his forehead (bigger than the one he got when Ron hit him with the book) a bloody nose, possibly a broken finger, a bruised jaw, and he had gotten the wind knocked out of him.

Ron was luckier. He only had a black eye and a bruise on his right shoulder.

Hermione figured it was going to be an interesting night.

A/N: so what do you think? This chappie was pretty interesting wasn't it? Don't worry it gets even better. Wait until you see what happens when Hermione and Ron have a long conversation in hospital wing. Also I would like to think ILuvRonniekins for helping me come up with the ending to this chappie. Without her I don't think I would have finished it. Also thank you to all of you for sending me reviews. I love hearing what you think about my story so far. So plz keep reviewing and waiting for more chappies!


	6. The Hospital Wing

The Hospital wing

Ron and Draco were in the hospital wing, one just as bored as the other, but just when they thought that they couldn't be anymore bored, Hermione and Pansy walked into the room.

"Hey, Ron! How are you doing?" asked Hermione as she sidled towards Ron's bed.

"I'm okay, Hermione, my shoulder just hurts a little. That's more than I can say for Malfoy though," Ron snickered.

"Ron! Must I remind you that_you_ were the one that caused him to be like that?" Hermione asked rhetorically. She was still somewhat in love with Malfoy, not near what she had been, but enough to want to come to Draco's defense.

"Poor Draco," she sighed.

"Poor Draco? POOR DRACO? How can you feel sorry for that… that," Ron began, but stopped promptly, not wanting to say anything that would cause Hermione to leave.

"Never mind, I'm just glad you're here, Hermione," he said.

"Good! You should be!" Hermione replied with a smile.

"Now, I brought you some Chocolate Frogs for whenever you get that sweet tooth of yours," she said, handing him one of the two boxes she held in her hand, the other box was for Malfoy.

"Do you know when Madame Pomfrey is going to let you out of here?" Hermione asked.

" She said I would be out tomorrow, Malfoy, however, doesn't get released until next week," Ron replied.

Ron had barely finished his sentence when Madame Pomfrey swept into the room.

"Okay Girls, get out! Visiting time is over! Go on now, shoo!" she said, chasing the girls from the room.

"But Madame Pomfrey, I didn't get to give Draco his Chocolate Frogs!" said Hermione as Madame Pomfrey was trying to push her out of the room.

"Fine, Fine," Madame Pomfrey conceded, "Say your good-byes and the get out!"

"Bye, Draco!" Pansy said, blowing him a kiss, while he managed to choke out goodbye.

Hermione walked over to Draco and gave him the box of Chocolate Frogs, a note and a quick hug goodbye.

Draco leaned back, smirking, as he watched Hermione make her way toward Ron.

She gave Ron a quick goodbye, but didn't hug him, in fear of hurting his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ron. I'll be sure and tell Harry that you're doing better and that you'll be back in class with us tomorrow," she said, before whispering, "Harry will be here later under his invisibility cloak, he couldn't make it right now because he is finishing his homework."

Ron nodded and told Hermione goodbye. Both Ron and Draco watched her walk out of the hospital wing.

As soon as she disappeared, Draco smirked at Ron.

"What in the world are you so happy about, Malfoy?" Ron asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh, nuffin weezy! Jus' dat Granger seems du not care much about you anymore!" said Draco, wincing slightly because his jaw was still very sore.

Ron glared at Malfoy and said, "Don't even start, Ferret Boy!"

Draco smirked yet again, as if he was trying to say, "try and stop me".

Ron, who had decided he couldn't take anymore, got out of bed, walked over to Draco and proceeded to try and strangle him. Draco's feeble attempts to get Ron off him were almost useless, and Ron probably would have succeeded in injuring Draco further if Snape hadn't walked in upon the scene. When he saw Ron and Draco fighting, he instantly went to Draco's rescue.

"Weasley! Just what do you think you are doing!?" Snape said, while pulling Ron off of Draco.

"Well, I- I- I," Ron stuttered.

"For your attempt to murder a fellow student, you will be receiving two days of detention, Weasley, plus 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor! Lets go see if Professor Umbridge agrees with this punishment." Snape said, beginning to drag Ron out of the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey walked in, noticed that Ron was missing and immediately began to interrogate Draco on his whereabouts. He told her, and she took off after them. When she caught up to them she started to yell at Snape.

"This boy is NOT to leave the hospital wing until he is released tomorrow morning! It doesn't matter what he did, he is injured and needs rest!"

"He tried to strangle the Malfoy boy!" Snape argued, determined to see Ron in detention.

"It does not matter! The boy needs his rest! He needs to be in the hospital wing!" Madame Pomfrey said, grabbing Ron and hauling him back to the hospital wing, where she strapped both of the boys to their beds.

"There will be no murders in my hospital wing, you hear!" she said, before walking out of the room, leaving Ron and Draco to glare at each other from across the room.

Please read and review! Up next, "The Invisibility Cloak."


	7. The Invisibility Cloak

The invisibility Cloak 

Later that night Harry snuck out of the Gryffindor common room to go see Ron. He almost didn't make it past Mrs. Norris. When Harry saw Draco in his silky green beauty mask he had to stifle himself from laughing. He went over to Ron's bed right away, tapped him on the shoulder and whispered "Ron, wake up, its me Harry".

"Harry? Where are you?" asked Ron sleepily. Harry was still wearing his invisibility cloak. Harry took it off so Ron could see him.

"Did you know that Draco sleeps in a green beauty mask?" Harry asked, choking down laughter in fear of awakening Malfoy

"Yea, its really funny. It even says 'SEX GOD' on it. " Ron snickered.

"Now you have something to blackmail him with if he ever tries to hurt Hermione again." Suggested Harry.

"Yea, I guess." Sighed Ron.

"What's the matter Ron?" asked Harry. He didn't understand why Ron could be sad when all they usually want to do is think of ways to embarrass or put down Malfoy.

"It's Hermione. I have this gut feeling that she likes that stupid git more than me, and, dare I say it, Malfoy might _actually_ have feelings for Hermione!" A look of worry and fear came over Ron's face, his voice cracking slightly.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ron actually thought Hermione liked Draco. Although he was beginning to think it was true. She has been spending a lot of time with Draco lately. Could she really be in 'love' with him?

All Harry could think of that would comfort his friend was, "I wouldn't worry too much. She is probably under a spell like the other Gryffindor girls are. You know how Umbridge is, the Slytherins can get away with anything these days."

That seemed to comfort Ron a bit, but Ron couldn't help to still think about Hermione. The last thing he wanted to do was loose the one girl he really cared for to such a sleazy, evil prat such as Draco.

Harry and Ron talked for three hours before Harry realized what time it was. Harry said goodnight to Ron, covered himself with his invisibility cloak and left the hospital wing. This time he made it back to the common room without coming in contact with Mrs. Norris.


	8. Draco's Return

**Chapter 8: Draco's Return**

"Mr. Weasley get up. Good heavens child get up!" Madame Pomfrey was shaking the heavily sleeping Ron. Ron opened his eyes and saw an impatient Madame Pomfrey.

"What's going on?" asked Ron sleepily, forgetting that he was getting out of the hospital wing.

"Get dressed, your checking out today." Replied Madame Pomfrey who was growing very impatient. Ron was extremely thrilled. He no longer had to be afraid for Hermione when she came to visit, which was everyday, he didn't have to eat the awful food anymore, and best of all, he didn't have to watch Hermione give Malfoy her usual dreamy-eyed stare.  
Ron got dressed and rushed out of the hospital wing only looking back once to get one last look at Malfoy in his beauty mask, laughing as he rushed down the hall to the Gryffindor tower. To Ron's surprise, mainly because it was 7:30 in the morning, Harry and Hermione were in the common room waiting for him.

"Welcome back Ron!" exclaimed Hermione and Harry in unison.

"Bloody hell, what are you guys doing here? I thought for sure you'd be in bed or down at breakfast at the least." Said a very confused Ron.

"Well, we wanted to give you the homework you missed since you've been in the hospital wing and also let you study the notes in transfiguration and charms because we are having a test on Monday." Replied Hermione.

"What she said," Harry said with a grin. Typical Hermione, always wanting to study, but the good thing was, she seemed like she was over whatever spell it was that Malfoy put on the fifth year girls. Or so that's what Ron _thought_. The three of them did some homework for what seemed like to Harry and Ron for three or five hours but really was only an hour.

"Hey, can we go to breakfast now? Its 8:30 and I'm starving for some _real_ food." Said Ron while his stomach growled of hunger.

As Ron said this people started coming down the steps and going out of the portrait hole to go to breakfast.

"Alright, alright Ron stop whimpering we will go to breakfast." Hermione said impatiently. The truth of the matter was she had two essays to do plus three different summaries to write for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of course, she was still doing the Slytherins' homework, but Ron didn't know that.

The three of them packed up their book bags and headed down to breakfast. They plopped down next to Fred, George, and Ginny. Right away Ron started piling his plate with food. Hermione got her normal subscription of the _Daily Prophet_ and buried her nose in it; barely eating.

"'Mione, is it just me or are Crabbe and Goyle watching you?" Ron said poking the paper to get Hermione's attention.

"Huh? Oh, no, I erm- don't think so." Hermione suddenly jumped up.

"I have to go get some other homework done so I'll see you in Herbology." With that said Hermione didn't wait for anyone to answer back she hurriedly walked out of the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle were not too far behind.

"Hermione sure is acting odd." Said Ron before gulping down his glass of orange juice.

" Well we're off to go and find, er-Lee, and um, go test some new skiving snack boxes on some second years." George said while grabbing Fred by the collar and whisking him off out of the Great Hall.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and decided to tell Ron everything that had happened in the past few days that he had been in the hospital wing.

"Let me get this straight," Ron said slowly after Ginny and Harry finished their story. "Basically, that toad Umbridge has let the Inquisitorial Squad go crazy and the girls are getting jumpier?"

"Pretty much." Said Harry.

"Haven't you done anything? Haven't you tried to stop them!" asked Ron excitedly.

"What can we do? If we try the Inquisitorial Squad will just take points from our house." Said Ginny impatiently. Ginny, Ron and Harry got up and started to exit the Great Hall.

"Oh, right." Said Ron apologetically.

_I should have clobbered Malfoy and his entourage when I had the chance._ Thought Ron. He was feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything for the only girl he loved. Harry and Ron exited the Entrance Hall down to Herbology while Ginny went to potions. The rest of the day was pretty much dull for them. Hermione almost always either had her nose in a book, or was writing something on a piece of parchment.

**TWO DAYS LATER…**

Classes were going well for Harry, Ron and Hermione until before Defense Against The Dark Arts. There was a big bunch of Slytherins huddled around someone or something. They all looked really happy too. Hermione started panicking a bit but was also excited as well.

"Let's go see what all the excitement is about" Suggested Harry. The three of them pushed their way into the center of the circle and found themselves face to face with Malfoy.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Granger." Said Malfoy coolly and eyeing Hermione particularly. Hermione looked a bit anxious but handed him a couple of sheets of parchment. Ron's ears reddened some at the sight of Malfoy.

"Mind your temper Weasly or I'll have to take a few points from Gryffindor." Malfoy said as he noticed Ron's ears.

The circling Slytherins slowly turned and went into the classroom. The only ones left in the hall were them.

"Ron don't do anything stupid. Let's just go to class." Hissed Hermione her voice slighty shaking . Ron nodded. Him and Harry, before following Hermione,glared at Malfoy. A look of triumph was forming on Malfoy's face.

Chapter 9 soon to come.


	9. Hermione's Secrets

Hermione's Secrets 

**A/N: I know I said Ch 9 would be _Hermione and Draco talk_ but I've changed the chapter a little bit so it's going to be totally different. I hope you guys enjoy! R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: The characters and spells in this fic are not mine but are the wonderful thoughts of J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot. **

Malfoy kept smirking throughout Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was glad to be back and not be stuck in the hospital wing with Ron. To Harry and Ron he looked a little too happy, as if some kind of plan was cooking in that silver blonde head of his.

Hermione buried her nose in a spell book, not paying the least bit of attention to what Umbridge had to say. By the end of class Hermione was still sitting with her nose in the book until Harry tapped her on the shoulder letting her know class had ended. She seemed preoccupied with something and Harry could tell.

"What were you looking up in class?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing just some spell, you know for charms. I want to make sure I'm using the right spell for, um, levitating my, um school book." replied Hermione trying quickly to cover up the reason. Realizing her lie wasn't really believable she quickly told Harry and Ron she had to go to the library and she would meet them in the Great Hall later.

"She's up to something. Wonder what it is." Harry said watching Hermione scurry off to the library. Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

"Maybe Ginny will know." suggested Ron.

Harry and Ron headed to the Great Hall to talk with Ginny before Hermione got there. Meanwhile, in the Library, Hermione sat still looking up spells in her book while also doing some homework. Half an hour and 3 spell books later Hermione was still in the library, lazily flipping pages. A tall silvery blond haired boy came up behind her and put his pale hand upon her shoulder. Hermione jumped and turned around and found herself staring into Draco's blue eyes. They just stared at each other for a few moments, neither one speaking. Draco held out his hand to help Hermione up. Hermione didn't look away as she stood. Finally, after what seemed like 5 minutes Draco broke the silence.

"Um, Hermione, could we go somewhere and talk? Maybe even a walk around the grounds?"

Hermione, still looking into his eyes, shook her head in agreement. There was something different about Draco. He seemed much gentler. She gathered her things and followed him, still not speaking. She didn't know what to say. They walked out of the library barely speaking. Hermione and Draco's minds were racing.

_I wonder why he wants to talk to me. _

_I wonder if he feels the same way for me as I do for him. _

Hermione was thinking about everything she had done and all the reasons he'd want to talk to her.

_I hope she won't turn down this offer. _

They walked around the campus near the edge of the forbidden forest and sat down. Hermione's heart raced.

"What did I do wrong this time?" she asked hoping he wasn't going to give her another one of his lectures, or worse.

"Oh no, no. It's not that, I, uh, want to, invite you to spend Christmas break with me, at my house." Draco seemed very nervous.

Hermione looked at him. Her face lit up like the angel on top of a Christmas tree. She was going to go to Draco's home over Christmas break. Before she told him yes, a scary thought entered the back of her mind. His father _hates_ muggle-borns. What is she going to do?

"Draco, that's very nice, and I would love to but, um-"

"If you're about to say no because of my father he won't be there, I promise. It will just be you, me and mother."

With that news in mind Hermione said yes, and gave him a huge hug.


End file.
